If My Heart Was a House
If My Heart Was a House OA: Owl City Characters: Brightheart and Cloudtail You're the sky that I fell through And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you "Brightpaw! Brightpaw, please wake up...!" Cloudtail's voice was soft and quiet as he whispered into the young she-cat's ear, the one that wasn't torn by the dog attack. His pale eyes were large with concern, tears forming at the edges. He tightened his grip on the ground nervously. Brightpaw's body was still; moved into a sleeping position by Cinderpelt earlier so pressure sores wouldn't form. "Wake up... everything is going to be alright." Cloudtail whispered hoarsely. The words echoed in Brightpaw's mind. She'd been unconscious for a couple days, from blood loss and concussions. What had happened? Memories were faint. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Ow! Her muscles were sore, and her eyes ached. Brightpaw's vision was blurry, but she could make out Cloudtail's white face and eyes. Was he... crying? "Cl-cloudt-tail?" her voice wavered, and her throat hurt as she spoke. It was raspy, and her breathing was troubled. "Oh, Brightpaw! Brightpaw, you're alive!" Cloudtail lightly brushed against her face, but Brightpaw flinched anyway. It hurt. Was she wounded? "Cinderpelt, Brightpaw's alive!" The grey she-cat bounded over. "Brightpaw!" she exclaimed. Brightpaw's head hurt. Why was everyone calling her name? She shook her head, seeing images in her mind. They flashed quickly, pictures of blood, Swiftpaw, and large, cat looking creatures. "Swiftpaw!" she shouted to the best of her abilities. "Where is Swiftpaw?" Cinderpelt bit her lip. "I'll tell you that later. Now, do you remember, what happened when you got attacked?" Brightpaw caught her first glimpse of the wounds on her body. Bloody cuts on her body, a shredded tail, and others. Her heart pounded. "Anything will do." Cloudtail pressed up against her. It seemed like something possessed Brightpaw- her blue eyes widened, and her claws unsheathed, curling into the ground. Her breath was heavy. "Pack pack. Kill kill." The sun hung from a string Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything "Are you cold?" Cloudtail wrapped his fluffy white tail around Brightpaw protectively, edging closer to her. The dappled she-cat pressed into his puffed-up chest, hiding her torn face from the world. "It's kinda chilly out," he noted, flinching as a cold breeze swept past them. "I'm fine," Brightpaw responded, looking out at the sunset. Orange and pink lights danced across the sky, and the bright yellow sun sank down behind the hills, casting a soft, warm glow on the two cats. She shied away from the light. It was not long after she was allowed to leave the medicine cat den, and Cloudtail took her on a walk to celebrate. The apprentice was still used to the dark shadows of the den. She looked up, her eyes sparkling, her fur soft and meticulously groomed; there was not much else she could do when stuck in recovery. Cloudtail's mouth pulled up into a smile. "You're so pretty," Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine And your sighs harmonize with mine Unmistakably I can still feel your heart Beat fast when you dance with me We got older and I should have known (Do you feel alive?) That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive) So I may as well ditch my dismay (Bombs away... Bombs away...) Circle me and the needle moves gracefully Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home It makes me smile because you said it best I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you Cause your favorite shade is navy blue I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?) Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive) So I may as well ditch my dismay (Bombs away... Bombs away...) Circle me and the needle moves gracefully Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home If my heart was a house, you'd be home